


The Secrets Only we Share

by smithl42



Series: The Secrets Only we Share [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithl42/pseuds/smithl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to an Original character work! Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Secrets Only we Share

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an Original character work! Please enjoy!

Camellia turned to her brother and smiled, knowing it was time for them to part. “I’ll see you later Cam! I’m in the girls dorm!” She smiled and waved, getting a hold on her luggage and squeezing onto the strap tightly. She was slightly nervous about having to part with her twin. They had spent so much time together and now they were going to be separated. Cam answered his sister with a simple “see ya” before taking his leave in the opposite direction.  
He walked down the hallway to a dorm numbered 106. Cam noticed a person walk into the room adjacent to him labeled 105 and poked his head in, allowing a mop of unruly brunette hair and copper eyes to be seen. “Hey neighbor,” he said with a smile and waved. A short male jumped at the sound of Cam’s voice which caused him to drop a thick book he was holding.   
“Hi,” the shorter male with hair that reminded him of the sand paused, “are you my roommate?” He asked nervously, his figure starting to shake slightly but just enough to be visibly noticeable. Before Cam could answer the boy, another person walked into the dorm, bumping into his shoulder as he did.   
“So who exactly is my roommate here?” the tallest of the three, who had just arrived asked the others in confusion while still managing to keep a straight face. The boy with the book looked over at the taller male that had just arrived and felt himself trembling, becoming a bit fearful of his stature and the way he so suddenly presented himself.  
“I am. My name is Marshall,” he said quietly, trying not to anger his new roommate. He was so much taller and stronger looking than he was and Marshall didn’t feel like revisiting the feeling of being beat up by bullies like the elementary school kids that used to pick on him for being ‘too smart’.  
“I’m your neighbor,” Cam affirmed, trying to be friendly. Of course he was still a bit ticked off about the new person with silvery hair bumping into him, but he tried to put it behind him and act like the better person.   
“I hope you don’t mind I picked my bed already.” Marshall stated with a slight stutter like usual.   
“I’m Cody nice to meet you and shit. I have some rules I want to make very clear,” Cody stated in a matter-of-fact tone, ignoring Marshall’s previous statement. Marshall looked up at him confusedly and shakily nodded his head, confirming he was ready to hear these so called ‘rules’.  
“What?” Marshall asked nervously. Cam realized it would be best to withdraw from the conversation so the roommates could get to know each other, plus he was being ignored anyway and he knew no one would be terribly bothered if he disappeared from the group. Cody sighed and turned to face Marshall completely, a permanent scowl drawn on his face.   
“I’m going to be completely honest here. I bring a lot of guys home, so you better not try and take them from me,” he said in an irritated tone. Marshall gasped a bit in surprise, not expecting Cody to be gay or even bisexual for that matter.   
“You’re gay?” He asked, still in a bit of shock. He slowly set his book down on the scarlet bedspread. Marshall sat down next to the book and crossed his legs, pulling the book in his lap.  
“Yeah is that a problem?” Cody asked, starting to lose interest in the conversation. He crossed his arms and frowned, rolling his teal eyes.  
“What?! No, not at all!” Marshall screeched, holding his book close to his chest and hoped for the best.


End file.
